


Wine Works

by smoaknbabs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknbabs/pseuds/smoaknbabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (mostly) smutty collection of wine-induced drabbles.</p><p>1) <b><i>For Science</i></b> - Oliver helps Felicity get over a cold.<br/>2) <b><i>Bitten</i></b> - "<i>biting</i> to keep quiet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Science

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lil present for my love [Alejandra](http://latinasmoak.tumblr.com/), who's getting over the sniffles herself. 
> 
> Feel better, darling!!

_**For Science** _

Fourteen days.

That’s how long it’d been since she could breathe.

“That’s being a little melodramatic hun, don’t you think?” Oliver chuckled, running a soothing hand down her arm. 

Felicity groaned, rolling over onto her stomach and shoving her face into her pillow.

She loved that pillow.

She loved coming home after a long day and sinking down onto it, she loved propping it up behind her when as she scrolled through her tablet on lazy Sundays, she loved screaming Oliver’s name into it as he fucked her from behind. 

But right now she loved it because it produced the perfect place to shroud her congested face. 

It also muffled her pathetic whines. “My brain to mouth filter gets worse when I’m sick.”

She felt the bed shift next to her, and then Oliver’s body heat, as he pushed her hair off her neck and placed a kiss at her nape. 

“Nose still stuffy, huh?” He whispered, in his special voice that he reserved just for her.

She nodded her head the best she could from her position.

Oliver hummed, sitting back up and rubbing her back in circles. “How about you try some of that soup I made for you?”

She shook her head. “I don’t want soup.”

“Tea?”

“No.”

“Humidifier?”

“Already tried it.”

He slid down, lying on his side next to her. “Well, what can I do to help?” 

Felicity turned her head to face him with a sad little frown on her face. “Get me more medicine?”

He ran a hand over her hair. “You just took your last dose a few hours ago. You can take some again around 8.”

She crinkled her forehead. “Too long.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Oliver leant over to kiss her on the forehead.

Felicity melted against him. She may have been feeling like a balloon about to burst, but at least she had an amazing fiancé to take care of her.

Wow. It still made her giddy saying that. _Fiancé._

“Me too.” He nuzzled further into her.

She groaned again, shoving her face back into the pillow.

Felicity felt Oliver shaking with quiet laughter, forcing a grin onto her own face. Though he couldn’t see that.

The bed shifted again, this time more significantly. Oliver’s body heat surrounded her as he knelt over her, his knees straddling her sides as he kept his weight off of her. 

She felt his lips kiss the back of her neck again, and then he shifted down, trailing kisses down her spine and back up again.

Her body grew warm and shivery with anticipation. She couldn’t help the moan that slipped out of her lips. 

“You know—I may know one way to help you actually…” He trailed off, resuming his kiss path. 

“Hm?” She hummed, turning her head again. 

“Mhm. I’m gonna make you come.” He murmured against her skin.

Her responding laugh quickly turned into a gasp when he nipped her ass through her pajama pants. “As— _really good_ as that sounds, how exactly is that supposed to rid me of my sickness?” Felicity rasped out, her voice getting increasingly breathier.

Oliver slid up her body, pressing himself against her. She arched her back to meet him. “Orgasms can help clear a stuffy nose.” 

“I’m not sure that’s actually scientifically proven, Oliver.” She quipped.

He smiled against her. “Well then maybe we should test the hypothesis, huh?” He ground his hips against her ass, and she let out a choked moan.

“I suppose there’s no harm in that.” She whispered. “For science.”

Oliver grasped her hips and flipped her onto her back, leaving her panting. “For science.” He repeated with a smirk, before claiming her lips with his own. 

Her hands immediately went to his hair, pulling him down to her as she opened her mouth to him.

He groaned as her tongue slid against his. It was hot, and wet, and full of promise. 

Felicity let one of her hands wander down his naked back and into the waistband of his sweatpants, giving the top of his ass a nice squeeze. 

Oliver nipped at her bottom lip in retaliation and she keened, thrusting her hips up against his. 

She broke away from the kiss, desperate for air. Oliver wasted no time in latching onto her neck, sucking his way from the base of her ear down to her collarbone. 

His fingers slipped down, pulling her soft pink tank top up, and revealing her breasts to him.

His lips wrapped around a pert nipple, drawing a high pitched moan to claw its way out of her throat. 

Oliver took his time, laving his tongue over both breasts, occasionally biting down on one of them for the sheer goal of getting her to shriek his name. 

Felicity’s hips impatiently thrust upward, demanding more, but Oliver didn’t move.

“Oliver, please!” She begged, her purple painted finger nails digging into his back.

He rested his chin between the two mounds, nuzzling her with his stubble. “Please, what?” He teased, a smug grin on his face. 

She moved more deliberately against him. “I need more.”

“More of what, Felicity?” He pressed, his hips undulating against hers slowly, no doubt to get some of his own friction. 

“You!” She whined, wrapping her legs around his hips and drawing him closer. 

Oliver barely stifled his own moan, panting against her before kissing her again.

He trailed his kisses along her chin and up her ear, his tongue tracing the shell. “How do you want me to make you come, baby?” He growled, grinding his erection harder against her.

She whimpered loudly and he thrust against her. “Tell me.” He punctuated with another. 

“Your tongue.” She moaned. “Use your tongue on me. Just like I like.” 

His responding groan sent a shiver of female pride up her spine. 

Oliver licked and sucked his way back down her chest and then down her stomach. He took his time tracing her hipbones with his tongue, sinking his teeth into a few spots he knew would make her toes curl.

He gripped the elastic of her pants and slowly inched them down. Felicity lifted her hips to assist him.

Once they were off, Oliver threw them behind him and they landed with a satisfying whoosh on the carpet floor of their bedroom. 

He ran his hands slowly over her thighs, looking up at her as she squirmed beneath him. 

He dipped his head and kissed along the soft skin of her inner thigh, rubbing his cheek against her just as he’d done with her breasts. 

Felicity’s fingers gripped the short strands of his hair. She was glad he’d grown it out a bit, so she could tug on him like this—silently urging him for more.

Oliver took the hint. He shifted her legs to rest over his shoulders as he spread her open and gave her a slow, long lick. 

She cried out, her free hand gripping the sheet beside her. 

He did it again, swirling his tongue in her wetness and spreading it all over. 

“Oh god, yes! That feels so good, Oliver.” She encouraged him, her eyelids drooping in pure pleasure. 

He alternated sucking on her and pulling her sensitive skin between his lips. With practiced moves he  
circled her clit teasingly and then repeated the motion inside of her. Over and over and over again. 

“So fucking beautiful.” He murmured against her.

She opened her eyes to look down at him. He was gorgeous like this. So focused on her pleasure, so completely satisfied with the task of eating her out. 

It set her insides on fire. Her body shivered with the need for release. 

He must have noticed her desperation because he latched onto her clit, sucking the nub into his mouth. 

He opened his eyes and was met with hers. 

She panted, moaning louder and louder, fighting to never tear her eyes away from his. 

“Fuck. Just like that.” She began nodding her head, her hips thrusting mindlessly, words becoming more and more difficult. “Oh god, I’m gonna come.” She shrieked, gasping. 

He sucked harder, gripping her hip, urging her to let go. 

She came with a loud shout, her head slamming against the pillow, her hips thrusting against his face. 

He held her against him, lapping at her as she came down.

Felicity took a deep breath, sighing happily as she stretched her limbs luxuriously. 

She sat up excitedly, her legs still over Oliver’s shoulders. “It worked! I can breathe!” She exclaimed, pointing to her nose. 

Oliver laughed as she bounced happily, giggling. 

“I told yo— _a choo!_ ” His smug response was interrupted by a sneeze. 

Felicity’s mouth shut quickly, smothering her laughter. “Oh no.” She smiled innocently.

Oliver looked up at her, unamused. 

She slid her legs off his shoulders and sat up, a mischievous smile on her face. 

Reaching down between them, she shoved her hand into his sweatpants and wrapped her palm around his hard cock. She began to pump it softly. 

“Hypotheses are best tested more than once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come chat with me (or prompt me) on tumblr @ [smoaknbabs](http://smoaknbabs.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't forget to let me know what you guys think!


	2. Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> submitted by latinasmoak: " _biting_ to keep quiet"

**_Bitten_ **

“Oh, fuck!”

Felicity moaned, much louder than she should have, at the sensation of Oliver’s teeth biting into the juncture of her neck. He knew what that did to her. He knew what everything did to her. 

She felt those ridiculously talented lips of his smile against her. “You’re gonna have to be a little quieter than that, baby.”

Felicity groaned as his hand slid down her waist and around to cup her ass. He was so enjoying this. “You’re making that a little difficult.”

He squeezed, his fingers biting into the fabric stretched over her flesh. “I can make it more difficult.”

She keened, her knees buckling slightly when his teeth sunk into a spot just below her ear. Oliver pulled away abruptly. His eyes were blown out, wild with arousal, but his smirk was full of mirth. 

“Or I can stop?” He teased, his other hand sliding down to her other ass cheek. He rubbed slow circles.

Felicity surged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. His grip on her tightened as she leaned in and gently bit his lower lip, dragging it towards her. “Don’t think you can finish what you started?” She challenged. 

Oliver growled and shoved her back against the wall of the supply closet they’d snuck into. Something fell from a shelf above her head, but she couldn’t be bothered to care. 

Because, really, she’d been the one who’d started this whole thing in the first place.

>>>

In her defense, she didn’t know what she was doing — _at first_.

She and Curtis had been working tirelessly on their presentation for the, newly minted, Smoak Incorporated Board of Directors. They were finally ready to present the Bio Implant technology as a marketable and affordable option to those who needed it. 

If they got the go-ahead from the company, they could finally start mass producing the product. 

After months of work, it would be wildly underestimating the situation to say that she was a little nervous. So, when Oliver volunteered to come to the meeting as moral support, Felicity had welcomed the opportunity. 

Felicity just didn’t consider the fact that having Oliver around when she was so _keyed up_ could be a little dangerous. 

All things considered, she really could have stopped this before it got this far.

>>>

The pen was perched between her teeth, the bright red color clashing with her fuchsia lips. Her teeth nipped at the plastic, over and over again as she rotated it in her mouth, mimicking her racing heartbeat.

She would have been fine, _she maintains that_ , if only she hadn’t made the mistake of looking over at Oliver, who was seated next to her. He was staring at the pen, his eyes dark. Knowing she had caught him, his eyes met hers. He shot her a look of pure lust, one that held promises. 

Delicious, salacious promises. 

She knew she should be listening to what Curtis was saying. She knew that. But she also knew that that she couldn’t be held responsible for her actions when Oliver looked at her like that. 

She dragged the pen between her teeth, slowly, until the tip grazed her lower lip. She slid it back and forth, watching him track the movement. 

With a wicked smirk, Felicity turned her attention away from him and attempted to pay attention to the meeting. She placed the pen behind her ear and began typing out some notes. 

Hearing his almost inaudible grunt beside her, Felicity bit her lip to keep her amusement at bay. 

She realized too late that biting her lip was the exact _wrong_ thing to do. 

Oliver coughed and shifted his chair closer to her. She did her best to continue ignoring him and take her notes, she _really_ did. But then she felt his warm palm on her thigh, right below the hem of her skirt and she just — sizzled. 

It was unreasonable how quickly she responded to this man. He watched her gnaw at her lower lip while he drew circles on her inner thigh. 

When he pinched the sensitive skin there she almost let out a yelp, but was quick to bite down hard before anything came out. 

Oliver leaned in close. To everyone else he looked like he was sharing his private thoughts on the presentation with her. And, well, _they were private thoughts alright_ — just not about the presentation. 

“You really need to stop doing that.” His voice was low and gravely, filled with unrestrained need. 

The only acknowledgement Oliver got that she’d heard him was the wet slide of her tongue to soothe the sting of her own bite. 

“Do you have any idea how fucking sexy it is to watch you do that? Do you have any idea what it does to me? It makes me want to take those pretty lips of yours into my own mouth, drag my teeth along them, make them swollen, make them sting just the right amount. Then maybe I’d go ahead and bite along your neck. That place you like along your neck? Maybe leave a mark?”

Felicity squirmed in her seat. Oliver pushed open her legs and trailed his fingers higher. 

“Or maybe you’d like my marks somewhere more private. Just for us? Around your nipples? That spot  
on your hip that makes you grab my hair when I tease you before going down on you?”

Felicity reached between her legs to squeeze Oliver’s hand tightly, unsure if she was asking him to stop or begging him not to. 

“I know where you want my teeth. Biting down on your clit, huh? Would you like that, baby? I’d make sure to lap up the sting with my tongue —”

On the word tongue, Oliver licked along the shell of her ear, just as his fingers dipped beneath the flimsy lace of her panties. 

She shot up abruptly, her chair scraping along the floor. The pen fell from behind her ear and tumbled to the floor with a little _ping_. Oliver pulled away in amusement. The entire room turned to look at her in question at her sudden outburst. She turned to look at Oliver, who was looking up at her with mock concern, the bastard. 

“Felicity?” Curtis asked from the front of the room, still in the middle of the presentation, she realized. “Everything okay?”

She stumbled. “Ye —Yeah, Yes. Everything is fine. It’s great. I just think that maybe we could all use a little break?” _Where was she going with this?_ “Just uhm — for productivity reasons. We’ve been here all morning and I think all of us could benefit from a little refreshment, maybe a bathroom break? Ya know, just break up the tension.” She shook her head violently. “Not tension, that’s not — there’s not tension in like a sexual tension way but like _‘I’ve been sitting for three hours and my butt is falling asleep'_ kind of tension, and oh my god, I just alluded to butt tension in a board meeting. I just uhm — let’s take twenty, okay?” Felicity nodded nervously and then rushed out of the meeting room, ignoring Curtis’ looks of concern on her way out. 

Oliver stood and cleared his throat, sharing a look with Curtis. “I think Felicity ordered some bagels and other assorted pastries. You should find them in the break room. I’ll uh — I’ll just go check on her.”

>>>

As soon as Oliver was out the door, Felicity was on him. She didn’t even give him a minute to protest, _not that he would have_ , before she dragged him by his tie and into a supply closet in the hallway.

He responded immediately, roughly claiming her lips with his own. He urged her mouth open on a moan, slipping his tongue inside as he hastily shut the door behind them. 

Oliver’s tongue tangled with hers in slow, hot strokes, while his hands raked over her body. He pulled away for a breath before diving back in and drawing her lower lip between his teeth, just as he’d promised. 

Felicity ran bright blue nails down his arms in an unsuccessful attempt to direct his attention elsewhere. It did nothing but encourage him to run his teeth down her neck, scraping the soft skin in the most delicious way. She moaned, a long, loud moan. 

She knew, somewhere in the recesses of her mind, that she should make an attempt to be quieter, considering her entire Board of Directors stood just a few feet on the other side of the door of this closet. 

Then he bit down into the place where her neck met her shoulder.

>>>

Felicity keened as Oliver continued his onslaught of nips along her collar bone. He slid his hands up from their perch on her ass to slide the zipper of her dress down.

It was one of his favorites. Tight and green. 

He pushed the fabric down, bit by bit. His teeth grazing along each newly revealed inch of her quickly heating flesh. 

“I couldn’t wait to get my mouth on you, knowing how responsive you can be. It turns me on every single time.” Oliver murmured against her before ripping the cup of her bra down with his teeth and then planting a bite around her nipple. 

“Oh, God!” Felicity panted, her hips surging towards his in a desperate search for more. 

Oliver locked eyes with her before twirling his tongue around the sensitive skin. He drew her nipple between his lips, sucking on it and then releasing it through the sting of his teeth. 

“More.” She moaned. 

Oliver chuckled and moved the other cup of her bra down, preparing to give that nipple the same treatment. “Patience.” He hissed before latching on. His hands slid back down to her ass and squeezed in time with his nibbles. 

Felicity huffed impatiently. “I only gave the board twenty minutes, Oliv — oh!” Her already wrecked voice hitched when he bit down into the side of her breast, hard. “Oh my God, yes, that feels so good!”

“Yeah?” Oliver asked, looking his fingers playing with them hem of her dress, now pushed up just below the curve of her ass. 

She nodded furiously. “Yeah” She said breathlessly. “Why’d you stop?” 

Oliver smirked, sliding down her body to his knees. He ran his hands down the backs of her legs. “I think it’s time for something that’s gonna feel even better. I believe I mentioned something about biting into that pretty little clit of yours.”

Felicity groaned loudly. “Yes, please!”

He shifted her legs apart and placed a small bite on the inside of her thigh, causing her knees to buckle. “But you’re gonna have to try to stay quiet. Think you can handle that?”

In response, Felicity bit down on her lip and nodded, not registering that the action was what had gotten them into this situation in the first place. 

Oliver released a primal growl before reaching up to slide Felicity’s panties down roughly. He managed to restrain himself enough that he got one of her heeled legs out of them before he threw the leg over his shoulder and dove in. 

Felicity bit harder into her lip as Oliver licked a path directly through her folds. She whimpered at the onset pleasure of the slight pain. 

He found his way to her throbbing nub of nerves, circling around it in strong little circles. She gripped his hair tightly in her fingers, pulling on it as she fought to keep her moans from spewing out. 

Oliver licked farther down, aware of the noises she was making and struggling to remember why he would ever ask her to keep quiet. He found her dripping entrance, circling around before plunging inside. 

“Oliver!” She yelped, before gasping at her outburst. 

He replaced his tongue with a finger, and then two. Crooking them inside her to find that spot inside her that never failed to make her see stars. He gripped onto her outer folds with his teeth and lightly pulled them outward while his fingers fucked into her over and over again. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Felicity whisper shouted. 

Oliver reached into his back pocket and pulled out the red pen she’d been chewing on earlier. The one that made his cock hard the second he saw her teeth clattering nervously against it.

He reached up and shoved the pen horizontally into her mouth. Her hands fell away from his hair as she pulled away from him for a second before accepting the pen, question in her eyes. 

Oliver knelt back down and resumed pumping his fingers into her. “Bite on it. I’m nowhere near done with you.”

Her eyes widened with shock and arousal, she was about to pull the pen out to say something in response when Oliver’s teeth grazed her clit. 

Felicity clamped her teeth around the plastic. She gripped his hair with one hand, and grappled for purchase on the shelves behind her, sending more supplies cascading off. 

Oliver doubled his efforts, pumping faster into her as he alternated licks and nips at her clit. Experimentally, he twisted his fingers inside of her and sucked her nub deep into his mouth. 

She reached to grip the material of his jacket, letting him know how close she was. 

Her legs shook around him, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat from both the strain of her tensing muscles and attempts to stay quiet. 

Oliver bit down on her clit and rolled it between his teeth. Felicity screeched as she came, the pen falling from her lips. 

He shot up and clamped her lips between his teeth, biting down on them. Instead of quieting her, it only served to make her moan more. 

Oliver pulled his fingers out of her and slowly rubbed her clit as she came down. He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her closer, releasing her lips so that he could kiss her. 

Felicity pulled away first, panting. She slid her hand between them and cupped his length through his dress pants. “We’ve got eight minutes. I need you to fuck me. Think you can handle that?” She purred, mimicking his words from earlier.

He groaned, pulling her in for a desperate kiss. “God, yes.”

Possessing speed that rivaled Barry, Oliver undid his belt and pants, sliding them along with his boxer briefs down around his ankles. 

He grabbed Felicity by the ass, urging her to jump up. He spun them towards the door. _Less things to fall off the shelves. Smart._ She thought fleetingly, before she was shoved. 

She wrapped her legs around his ass and drew his hard body closer to hers. “C’mon, baby. Fuck me.”

With that, Oliver lined his cock up at her entrance. He pushed inside in one hard thrust. Felicity shouted something intelligible. 

He buried his head at the crook of her neck, biting down as he fucked her hard and fast. It lacked his usual finesse, but he’d been so hard for so long, and they didn’t have a lot of time. 

“God, you feel so fucking good! Yes, Oliver! Harder!” She spoke in broken words, gasping on each thrust. She ran her nails along the base of his neck, knowing that always got him to go into overdrive. 

“So perfect, Felicity. So wet, so warm.” He shifted her legs higher, allowing him to pistol into her even deeper. 

Her gasps hitched higher and higher, indicating how close she was. 

Oliver slipped his hand between them to find her clit. He rubbed in tight circles. Leaning down, he nuzzled her bra cup out of the way again and bit down on her nipple. 

The combination of almost overwhelming stimulation pushed Felicity over the edge. Not thinking, she leaned over and bit into Oliver’s shoulder to keep her scream from coming out. 

The tinge of pain caused Oliver to cry out, fucking into her one, two, three more times before spilling himself inside her. 

He shuddered as he came down from his high. He placed a sweet, long kiss to her lips. A complete juxtaposition to their rough kisses. 

Felicity hummed against him. Content to just stay in post-sex bliss forever. 

She whimpered as he pulled out and placed her back on her wobbly legs. 

“We should probably get cleaned up. You’ve got a presentation to get back to.” Oliver said, smiling reverently at her. 

She nodded, returning his smile. 

They busied themselves putting their clothes back on and making each other look presentable. 

“You know, I’m not really nervous anymore.” Felicity confessed, laughing. 

Oliver chuckled, before leaning in and kissing her once again. “Is that so?”

“Mhmm. You’re very good at being distracting.” She placed a hand on his chest, looking up at him playfully.

“And here I thought I was just here for moral support.” Oliver teased. 

“A man of many talents.” She whispered against his lips before kissing him slowly.

Oliver pulled away, playfully chiding her. “Hey now — we don’t have time to start this up again. I didn’t get nearly enough time to see how those marks of mine look against your naked body.” He lowered his voice towards the end of the sentence, sending shivers up Felicity’s spine. 

“Later.” She whispered, her voice full of promise.

“Later.” He returned.

>>>

Felicity and Oliver took their seats at the table, ignoring the pointed looks from Curtis.

After the extremely successful presentation, the board voted unanimously to greenlight the Bio Implant mass production.

Felicity dismissed the board, and went to go congratulate her partner with a hug. Curtis welcomed the excited blonde into his arms with a smile. 

When they broke apart, Curtis’ smiled faded. He cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. Cocking his head to the side, he gestured towards her neck.

“Are those _teeth_ marks?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come chat with me (or prompt me) on tumblr @ [smoaknbabs](http://smoaknbabs.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't forget to let me know what you guys think!


End file.
